The invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to optical inspection devices, particularly hand-held devices suitable for use in surface inspection and involving magnification means.
In manufacturing or assembly processes it is for example frequently necessary to inspect machined or otherwise worked surfaces during quality control checks. in specialised fields, the accurate assembly of parts may adversely affected by surface irregularities and this is especially disadvantageous for example where the parts to be connected are optical fibre cables. There is thus a requirement for an inspection device which permits a visual check of a surface area for the presence of inaccuracies in its formation.